Forum:Killer Capships
Posted by: Capi3101 15:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Howdy all, On occasion I've been known to get a little overly excited building a capital ship and build "the ultimate starship", something that will effortlessly annihilate anything it goes up against. Of course, there is no such thing as an ultimate starship - it can always be trumped by a soon-to-be-ex-friend who has an idea that trumps yours. You then trump his, he trumps your new idea, it goes on and on and before you know it you wind up with a 1.6 GPA semester and your dad is hacked off at you. I've totally been there. That said, if you're willing to suspend disbelief and assume the ship's parent government has an infinite supply of cash (much like the U.S. Federal Government) building those kinds of ships can be really fun. I've had a question posted to me regarding such a craft, and I'm opening up this thread for general discussion on the topic. I'll also provide templates for those who want to post their ridiculously uber-designs here; just let me know ahead of time capi ( Capi3101 (talk) 19:41, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ) Nimitz an original design contributed by Doc Wade Designed to be the ultimate behind-the-lines guerrilla fighter, the Nimitz-class took all lessons learned from fighting the Kilrathi and Nephilim and put them into a vessel that could carry out any mission from interdiction anti-piracy to a full-fledged invasion of a planet with two complete TCMC Divisions aboard. When engaged by enemy forces the Nimitz initial reaction will be to retreat from superior forces and launch a skipper cruise missile strike on enemy forces. Once that is completed the carrier will begin hit and run raids from hiding with cloaked Marauder bombers with cloaked Excalibur escorts then the carrier can begin standard carrier operations with other vessels. As most of the crew of the vessel is tied up with the airwing it was determined that main route for evacuation should it be needed will be the shuttles so the crew has the best chance for survival. Victory an original design contributed by Doc Wade (programme/picture) Mercury contributed by Doc Wade, adapted from a design originally created for Battlestar Galactica (2003) created by Jose A. Perez. Mercury-class battlestars are advanced Colonial capital warships/carriers of the Colonial Fleet and were top-of-the-line vessels at the time of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. Introduced some years after the First Cylon War, the Mercury-class was designed to replace the aging Galactica-type battlestars. It featured newer technologies, more automation, and could carry more Viper and Raptor support ships than its older predecessors. Despite the increase in capabilities, the Colonials seem to have more interest in producing the smaller Valkyrie-types over the Mercury-class. The craft as presented here has been adapted for use within the Wing Commander Universe and WCRPG in particular. With an emphasis on engaging the enemy at long range, this Battlestar has sufficient firepower to hold off any opponent long enough to launch an all-out strike capable of knocking out any hostile capital ship. General Development Discussions Discussion: Nimitz-class *Designing my own capship and it will kill everything but the downside is the expense after multiplying by 10 for military I have a ship thats over 21 trillion credits with fighters. This thing is a monster it has 42 fighter and bomber wings plus 1200 support ships. this thing is massive and a monster if you want the rest of the stats i can show you. What template do you use for the ship design is it excel? Doc Wade (talk) 13:52, August 17, 2014 (UTC) **Wow - 21 trillion? Given the exchange rate that's about 134% of the gross domestic product of the whole planet. Yeah, let's take a look at this one; I'll put a template table down below this discussion section and you can fill in the data as best you can (if you need me to, I can edit it and make it look nice later). I build my ships in good old Notepad as a rule, though I do use an Excel worksheet to help with calculations. Capi3101 (talk) 19:41, August 17, 2014 (UTC) *Trying to figure out which Missile would make the best anti torpedo ordinance for WC3 era any suggestions. Doc Wade (talk) 14:56, August 17, 2014 (UTC) **That's a tough one. Lemme save the page and give it some thought; going to have to review my rules for shooting down ordnance first. Capi3101 (talk) 19:41, August 17, 2014 (UTC) **I was thinking along the lines of the AR missiles but in the novels it doesnt seem like the missiles take long to lock as they are dedicated point defense anti torpedo ordinanceDoc Wade (talk) 16:31, August 19, 2014 (UTC) So, I've been over the design of the Nimitz-class. Overall, you did a pretty good job with it, though I did note a few things that probably could bear some discussion. Here's the quick list: *You get a Matter/Antimatter Reactor as one of your freebies. *The size of your total hangar space was a little short of what I personally would ordinarily shoot for when I'm designing a carrier. That said, it wasn't that much less and it was still significantly more than the total amount of space all your child craft require based on their volume, so you did good there. *You need to indicate how many of your rooms have triple occupancy going on. I'm assuming those are crew quarters. *I'm not sure what was going on with your original numbers for cargo space. Even adjusting the space for an SC 29 craft down by 10%, you should've still had more that what was there. *Likewise, the HD ratings were off. Here's how that broke down - an SC 29 Heavy Dreadnought starts off with 70/56/70. Class Eight Engine reduced HD and BHD by eight, and 100 cm of armor increases all three ratings by ten. The extra Hangar Bay Module also increases all three ratings by ten, and finally your -50 ECM Module reduces the HD rating (the first one) by fifty. Equipment effects amount to -38/+12/+20, so the HD ratings should be 32/68/90. *Going back through the accessories list, I only counted 58 Weapons Stations and the Shield indicated in the accessory list was unnecessary (capital ships have a reserved spot for the inclusion of a shield), which puts you where you've got room for 4 more accessories. I've triple-checked the weapon stations; if I've got stuff missing, let me know. *The total cost of everything only came up to about 2.32 trillion credits, about an order of magnitude less than what you originally told me. I was wondering if the design was supposed to include a 1/10 Damage Reduction Bonus. I've updated the ship's template below to adjust for problems; you might want to review it in case I made a mistake somewhere. If you want me to provide an itemized list of the cost breakdown or any other piece of data, let me know and I'll get it up here. Capi3101 (talk) 18:32, August 20, 2014 (UTC) *I thought if it was a military craft everything was multiplied by ten for final cost did I miss something or was my math that bad either way thanks for taking a look at it. Crew was assuming the following crew requirements of small craft that made sense in my brain: **Devastator crew 7 1 pilot, 1 copilot/bombardier, 5 gunners **Shrike crew 5 1 pilot, 1 co/bombardier, 3 gunners (according to the manual and in game the shrike had 3 fighter turrets) **Retaliator 2 1 pilot, 1 gunner **Marauder 3 1 pilot, 1 co/bombardier, 1 gunner *added four more carrier systems adjusted price **Ah - you're right. From the Wake-class example in Chapter 7.2, though, it looks like it's just the ship itself that has its price modified; the cost of child craft is added without being modified. So...add four Carrier Systems for an x12, brings the base cost up to 151,939,283,980, then multiply that by ten...multiply that by 1.5...add 2,095,985,012,904...final cost should be 4,375,074,272,604, which I'll put in the cost field. And now I get to review all the craft I've done for Elegy again. The Arcadia-class will be affected too... Capi3101 (talk) 20:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) **Ok thats where I screwed up I totalled everything including small craft multiplied that 1.5 then multiplied everything by 10. My fault thanks for clearing it up. Doc Wade (talk) 12:08, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ***No problem. I'm satisfied we've got ourselves a ship at this point. Was considering putting up stats for the Kushan Mothership just for the hell of it... Capi3101 (talk) 13:08, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ****that would be fun size class 50 but would need more accessories for building other ships unless you were considering 1 IMM pure chassis class then it would be how many ships could be constructed per IMM and how long would it take. Decisions Decisions.Doc Wade (talk) 14:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC) *****Actually, I did the math yesterday based on the information I found at the Enyclopedia Hiigara site and a couple of side profile shots I found online. Best I can tell based on that data, the bounding box volume of the Mothership is 367,146,726.8 m3, firmly in Size Class 27. Ships in Homeworld are small as a rule - the Kushan Avatar-Heavy Cruiser is only about 400 meters in length. Makes me wonder if that particular universe would require the Fighterdrone chassis I was developing for my next RPG... Capi3101 (talk) 15:26, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ****Looking at the Nimitz she would defiantly make take notice after she kept launching fighters.Doc Wade (talk) 14:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ****I was looking at stuff out of BSG dedicated launch tubes would be nice I was thinking sets of 8 would cost about 2000 credits but count as one accessory launching up to 6000 cubic meters worth of small craft at 1 every 5 rounds. Also looking at Dedicated Recovery Decks to be used in conjunction with the Launch Tube system. The Recovery Deck could recover as many fighters as launch tubes every 3 rounds as they are separate systems. The Recovery Deck would cost the same as the launch tubes. What do you think would unbalance a game too much.Doc Wade (talk) 14:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC) *****I considered a system like that when I was giving thought to carriers and how they would work in WCRPG. Ultimately the system I have - a combination of the Carrier Systems modules and the Launch/Recovery rules in Chapters 9.3 and 9.4 of the Core Rules - seemed like the best balance, and incidentally they function pretty much the same as what you've proposed up above (difference is that they are a lot cheaper, have no limitations on the size of the craft launched, and have the same delay rate whether launching or landing. I probably should've bumped up their cost a bit before the game went to print for capships, but what's done is done at this point. Capi3101 (talk) 15:26, August 21, 2014 (UTC) *****the only thing I can think of now would be to add 192 piranhas and 192 marauders 96 each shrike/devastator and add 192 stalker bringing total fighter strength to 50 wings total small craft to 6000 total 4800 fighter/bomber and 1200 support ships Finally had a chance to go over the last two sets of changes made. I did note a few errors and went ahead and corrected them. Capi3101 (talk) 15:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Discussion: Victory-class I just put another ship together not sure if I did the math right because its coming out to 116,449,127,670,221 credits which is just insane now I did build her the killer ship suspend disbelief page but wanted to get your opinion first. Here's the Itemized List of accessories and everything else except Strength Index Cost 116,449,127,670,221 Victory Class Carrier/ Deep Exploration Longterm deployment vessel Length 3000m Width 1500m Height 1500m (6,750,000,000m3) SC 31 Quarters are 170,000 90,000 Marines/ 75,000 Crew/ 5,000 Passengers (all Suites are 800 cubic meters since they are designed to be Longterm) Cargo 44,000,000m3 (11,250,000 base + 32,750,000 from accomodations) Chassis Very Heavy Dreadnought HD/BHD/FHD base 72/56/72 after accessories 4/58/74 with cloak -21/58/74 Engine 8th class +8 Max Speed 250 (2) Shields 10,000 SHP ( tenth class Shield) Armor 240,000 AHP (100cm Platolum) Accessories:{Ion Engine, Impulse Engine, M/AM Reactor, External Docking Port x2, Akwende Drive} 2 Apprehension Modules, 3 Hospital Modules, 10 Industrial Manipulator Modules, Emergency Stasis Unit, Cloak, ECM (-70), SWAC x2, Repair Module x8, Ramscoop x2, Turboinjector (60%), Phase Shields, Tractor Beam, Back up sensors, back upu communications, Cun Cooler/ Capicitor +408, Shield Regenator 10x, ITTS, Tracking Computer, Capship Systems Adaptor, Hangar Bay, 16 Carrier Systems, 58 Weapon Stations. Weapons Stations all Armored with 10cm Platolum all Guns are full 360 degree Turrets. 32 OCtuple Dust Cannons( 16Port, 16 Starboard), 8 Duodecuple Heavy Flak (4 Forward, 4 Aft), 6 Octuple Offensive Tachyon Cannons, 2 Octuple Heavy Lance Torpedo Hardpoints double Bay each launcher (Foreward 200 Lance) 2 Dual CSM/Skipper Launchers Hardpoint Foreward Bank (25 ASM134,25 Skipper) 6 ELRIR Triple Bay vegintuple Full Turret Launcher. 2 Quad Heavy Tachyon Cannon Special FOR OTS Morvan Drive 1/4 General DMG Reduction Modular Design Small Craft 9960 total all fighters outfitted with Platolum Armor and all are Equal to Latest Variants. (Piranha,Tigershark,Wasp,Vindicator,Panther,Vampire,Excalibur,Retaliator,Stalker,Marauder, Intruder, Jaguar 3cm/ Shrike, Devastator, SWACS, Phoenix, Condor, Hercules, Dauntless 7cm All Ordinance mounts can now accept any ordinance appropiate to the era or earlier. 576 F-103E Excalibur quad LO hardpoints x4 All other stats match Latest Nephilim War Model 576 SF-25C Retaliator quad LO Hardpoint x6 Full cloaking Device and akwende drive added 576 EF-95B Stalker full cloaking device 576 F-60B Marauder full cloaking device 576 F-106 D Piranha full cloaking 576 F/A-105 Tigershark 576 F-110 C Wasp Akwende Drive Added 576 F-108 D Panther (Octuple LO Hard Point x2 2 LO Tracker Hardpoints 2 HO Lancer Light Torpedo Hardpoints) 576 F109 D Vampire (Octuple LO Hard Point x3 Quad LO Hard Point x1 HO Hard Point x2 Full Cloaking Device) 576 TB-81 B Shrike gun turrets Dual Dust Cannons 576 TB-80 B Devastator Gun Turrets upgraded to Dual Dust Cannons Quad Dust Cannons foreward mounted 576 B-7 Dauntless Heavy Bomber Turrets upgraded to quad Dust Cannons Third turret added to aft facing quad Dust Cannons Forward Narrow 576 Vindicator Bombers with quad Dust Cannon Rear Turret Heavy Ordinance Rack changed to Quad. 576 HF-95A Jaguar Heavy Fighter added two Quad Light Ordinance Racks ELRIR Guns Tachyon Heavy Long Range 3/4/70 576 F/A 43 Intruder Medium Fighter added two Quad Light Ordinance Racks 360 Hercules B Landing Craft Gun Sponson x4 Dual Dust Cannon ( Foreward x1, Portside x1, Starboard x1, Aft x1) Gun Turret x4 Dual Dust Cannon 360 degrees Dual Light Ordinance Hardpoints x12 AR-C(1 missile= 50 submunitions) capacity 250 marines new total cargo 114.6 cubic meters 300 SAR-13 Phoenix Shuttles ( 2 Crew 60 airplane seats, 60 crew bunks) 168 cubic meters cargo 600 SAR-23 Condor Multi-Purpose Shuttle (60 Passengers 3 Crew) 60 SR-51 Seahawk SWACS Craft On the Condor and Phoenix Shuttles all I did was worked out the Math laid out in chapter 6 on dtermining accomodation and cargo rather than just go off the chart was just curious and I didn't have to add anything there it was already there. Did the Same with the Hercules LC. Doc Wade (talk) 02:35, June 14, 2015 (UTC) *Alright, I'll begin the analysis of this ship when I get a chance. 116 trillion does seem quite expensive - unless of course you're designing a Culture GSV... Capi3101 (talk) 15:37, June 15, 2015 (UTC) **Where exactly did you get your numbers for the accommodations and cargo capacities? Base values for a Size Class 31 craft are 81,920,000 m3 for accommodations and 1,638,400 m3 for cargo - the second of which is nowhere near the 11,250,000 you've put down for the base value. And if you divide 81,920,000 by 800, you wind up with 102,400 - far fewer "Luxury Suites" than you've indicated unless you've got folks stacked up two or three to a room (which you need to indicate). I'm also confused on your guns; I'm assuming when you say they're all armored 360° turrets, you're referring to the ones for which you haven't specified a firing arc. The whole analysis is going to take a while - it's the sort of thing that happens when you modify nearly every small craft the ship is designed to carry. I'll work on it off and on when I can. Capi3101 (talk) 17:58, June 15, 2015 (UTC) **I took the Figures 3000*1500*1500 to get the bounding box volume of 675,000,000 divided that by 6 to get 112,500,000 multiplied that by .15 to get 168750000 divide that by 800 to get 210937.5 took 170,000 put the rest into cargo. Doc Wade (talk) 18:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC) **Ah, okay - so a direct calculation from the bounding box, and you used 15% of the volume for base accommodations and 1% for base cargo value. Gotcha. I'm getting different numbers on the HD ratings - I've got the base values of 72/56/72 for a Very Heavy Dreadnought, +10 all to all three ratings for the Armor, -8 for HD/BHD (but not FHD) for the Engines and -70 HD for the ECM Module, bringing the values to 04/58/82, and the values while cloaked to 00/58/57 (technically the -21 for HD is correct, but the ship could still be hit with a lucky natural 00, and the cloak does affect FHD). Do you have a registry number and/or design programme for the class yet? Capi3101 (talk) 16:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC) **I was thinking Deep Space Exploration for Long term Missions but I couldnt make the room for the Morvan Drive without compromising some parts of the Mission Registraion Number was along the lines CV/DSE-01. Also I did the direct calculation for the SAR-13, SAR-23, and Hercules Transports to I think I forgot the Modified Chassis on the Transports though. I will refigure them up at some point after my family vacation. I appreciate all the help you are giving me. **No problem. I'm counting 115 accessory slots in use (57 accessories and 58 weapons stations) and you have 117 available, so if you wanted to add a Morvan Drive you still could. About the guns again - you've got 16 Dust Cannons Port and 16 Starboard. Is that referring to which side of the ship those 360° turrets are located, or do 16 of the turrets fire to the portside and 16 fire to the starboard? Similar question for the Heavy Flak. If half of them are meant to fire one way and the other half fire the other way, you'd want Barbettes instead of Turrets (you'd save yourself some of the ship's cost in the process). Haven't started figuring up changes to the small craft just yet; hopefully soon. Capi3101 (talk) 17:36, June 17, 2015 (UTC) **Ok then I would add a Morvan Drive and I'm Thinking a Pod mount for a mission pod or a converted torpedo launcher for deep space probes havent decided there yet and the port and starboard is placement of the turrets. **Just want to check a couple of numbers with you here real quick - if I understand you correctly, the ship has: ***256 Dust Cannons ***96 Heavy Flak Cannons ***48 Offensive Tachyon Cannons ***1800 ELRIR missiles total ***400 Lance Torpedoes (are these the cheap ones or the Heavy ones?) ***25 Capship Missiles ***25 Skipper Missiles ***8 Heavy Tachyon Cannons **Do those numbers sound correct? Also, I'm counting 9,960 small craft; that's 576 more than you indicated. Capi3101 (talk) 01:45, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ***yes thoug are numbers for weapon systems aboard. The discrepancy in small craft is my mistake I added the 576 Vindicators and forgot to account for them. The Lances listed are the Heavy ones. This ship is designed to produce Light and Heavy Ordinance underway as needed and produce fighters and support vessels. Anything it can't outrun it can outgun and vice versa. **Alright - I've finished figuring up the template for the craft itself and have moved on to the small craft. The cost of the ship itself sans the small craft came out to ¤3,890,636,867,790, BTW. Next up is to figure out A) the notation for all the changes you made to the small craft and B) the resulting adjustments to their costs. I've started in on this effort. One quick question here - the Vindicators. You say "Vindicator bombers" but the only Vindicator I've got in the catalog is the F2M, the UBW ones from WC4 - and those are definitely not bombers. Are you referring to those or did you have another specific craft in mind? Capi3101 (talk) 16:43, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ***Analysis is in progress; so far I've completed the necessary modifications to four of the seventeen craft you've got indicated. I am noticing that some of the changes indicated are a little vague - for example, on the Retaliator, you've got Quad Light Ordnance Hardpoint x6. Is that in addition to or in place of the existing Triple Light Ordnance Hardpoints? And then which missiles are fitted on those hardpoints as the default ordnance load? A few of those changes are easier to track than others (for example, it's pretty obvious all you want on the Stalker is a cloak and armor upgrade - no problem). I suppose I could ask about specific cases as they come up. Also, what's the word on the Vindicator; is it the one from WC4 or not? Capi3101 (talk) 19:47, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Toying with the idea of this ship do a Star Trek Voyager kina of campaign to really mess with people force them to make the decision to lose fighters in order to support family members on a multi year mission.Doc Wade (talk) 03:09, June 18, 2015 (UTC) * You mean sort of a BSG style campaign. You could definitely do it with a craft like this - finding the supplies to keep a craft like this going could be a major challenge. Capi3101 (talk) 16:43, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Everything weapons wise on those ships are in place of. Yes the vindicators are the wc4 ones. Sorry about the format just finished a sixteen hour drive little tired 174.238.64.51 03:12, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Doc Wade (talk 04:33, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Now I see where I keep screwing up myathletic its with the gun cooler accessory I keep multiplying bow total amount of individual guns aboard where as on all the ships in the catalog its per gun mount weapon station so instead of like 408 it would only have been multiplied by approximately 50 instead Doc Wade (talk 16:35, June 22, 2015 (UTC) *The rules for Gun Coolers are written to where the cost is 20 times the ship's Size Class times the number of extra guns that will recharge in one round. In this case it's 408 * 20 * 31 = 252,960; since we're talking about a capital ship that's just a flat rate, though it will be multiplied by 15.5 along with the rest of the ship's cost for the bonuses and 10* military craft cost modifier involved. +408 happens to be overkill - you always charge at least one gun per round as per the rules, so if you were going for all guns charged in a single round, you really only need +407 with 408 guns installed. Still working through modifications to the small craft; haven't had much time to work today but I'll get to it here in a little bit. Capi3101 (talk) 17:33, June 22, 2015 (UTC) **You might also notice from the ship catalog that each of those gun stations have maybe one or two guns at most per weapon station, and when I was designing them, I was shooting for half the guns recharging in a single round - that might explain your observations from the Capship Catalog. Capi3101 (talk) 17:35, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Finished. Final cost of everything came out to a little over nine trillion credits, about 8% of what you'd calculated originally (still about 57% of the entire world's GDP in 2012). I'm still trying to figure out how you got a figure over ten times that amount originally. Let me know if I've made modifications to the small craft that are different from what you'd intended orginally, and if you have a programme at any point, be sure to post it. Capi3101 (talk) 20:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) *Only thing I forgot to add was the increased crew to the Hercules the new crew is 10 1 pilot 1 co pilot 8 gunners. On the Shrike something I noticed is that while playing the game and reading the manual for the game it has the tail gun and a dorsal and ventral gun turrets. thats just something I keep remembering. 22:27, June 25, 2015 (UTC) **Alright - the Hercules is easily fixed; I can take care of that pretty fast. As for the Shrike, I too remember something about a 360-degree turret while I was flying it in-game but all the source materials I came across while I was researching the stats for that craft indicated that it was strictly an aft turret, and there was only one of them. Since I've got to make changes to the Hercules anyway and I haven't cleared my worksheet yet, I'll go ahead and make the changes to give the Shrike two 360-degree turrets and I'll let you know when those changes are up. Capi3101 (talk) 13:59, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright - changes have been affected. How do things look now? Capi3101 (talk) 15:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Changes look good I found going through the original Prophecy Manual. TB-81 Shrike Bomber (type B) because it was stationed on escort and light carriers it was built along the same lines as the devastator but lacked its side turrets relying and overlapping coverage of top and bottom turrets instead. I can't remember the exact wording but I found it only in the original prophecy book it is not in WCP Gold Manual. Doc Wade (talk) 19:42, July 2, 2015 (UTC) * I checked multiple sources before finalizing any of the original stats for craft included in the Core Rules; the wcnews.com Ships Database, the Prophecy Cluebook and the Prophecy Gold manual all indicate the Shrike has just one turret. Three sources against one, so I went with the majority there. No matter - the turrets are there in the variants now and if everything is cool and froody we'll call the Victory good and done at this point. Capi3101 (talk) 19:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Discussion: Mercury-class Got an idea for a much smaller scale ship that should a lot cheaper than any of my previous ones but since I keep messing up my math here are the stats. Pulled the Idea straight from the Battlestar Pegasus. What do you think Mercury class battlestar Air wing 6 wings 576 combat Craft default Victory Configurations 48 Wasp 48 Tigershark 48 Panther 48 Vampire 48 Retaliator 48 Intruder 48 Excalibur 48 Bearcat 32 Piranha 32 Stalker 32 Marauder 32 Shrike 32 Devastator 32 Dauntless 24 Hercules, 36 Condor Shuttles, 16 SWACS, 24 Phoenix Shuttles. 100 support ships Weapons turrets armored 10 CM Platolum 32 Dual Offensive Tachyon Cannons (16 OTS Port 16 OTS Starboard) 8 Dual Heavy Tachyon Cannons (360 Degrees all) 12 Octuple VLS ELRIR launchers Double Bay 200 missiles per launch Cell 4 Octuple Heavy Lance Torpedo Launcher (2 OTS Port 2 OTS Starboard 200 torpedoes per launcher) 4 Quad CSM VLS Launcher Bay Bank 20 missiles per launch cell Accessories 104 60 Weapon Stations 16 Carrier Systems 2 Apprehension Modules 3 Hospital Modules 1 Hangar Module 1 ESU 1 ECM (-60) 2 SWACS 8 Repair Bay 2 Ramscoop Turbo Injector Phase Shields Tractor Beam Gun Cooler +80 ITTS CSA Tracking Computer Shield Regenerator x5 Crew 10,000 Marines 6,000 Accomodations (15% Internal Volume For Quarters) 23,000 400 Cubic Meter Suites Cargo 1,2391,530 cubic meter Length 1652M Width 678M Heigth 332M Direct Conversion of all Stats 25 cm Platolum armor for the ship speed rating 350kps 10th class shields Doc Wade (talk 12:58, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Looks straight-forward enough. I'll go over these stats a bit more when I've got an opportunity (I'm in the middle of doing three other capships for you at the moment, of course) and try to hammer out a stat block as soon as I can. I thought you were making changes to the Nimitz-class again; my apologies for that. I've gone ahead and added the word "discussion" to the specific ship discussions to help keep me from being confused about that sort of thing in the future. Capi3101 (talk) 13:43, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ** You're three over on your accessory count - you've got a budget of 104 accessories and a total of 107 accessories selected. Should I pick three to remove or would you prefer to do that yourself? Capi3101 (talk) 15:18, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ***I'd recommend losing the second Hangar Bay Module; you have enough space to fit all the craft with the single bay as is, the hangar space can't be moved to accommodations or cargo and there's a 20% penalty to both. A crew of 10,000 is also four times the listed compliment of a Mercury-class battlestar on the BSG wiki; I realize this is an adaptation, though. Capi3101 (talk) 16:24, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ** Also need you to specify the number of Lance Torpedoes the craft carries. Capi3101 (talk) 16:06, August 24, 2015 (UTC) *** removed two hospital Modules and a hangar and put double bay torps per launcher for a full 25 volleys of torpedoes. yeah the crew was actually approx. 6000 ships company which is still a little over double but this was the adaption the rest were for the air wing this is to be entirely a confed navy and marine ship no space force all navy and marine ranks. Based her off of the Original Series rather than the new one Doc Wade (talk 18:29, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ****Ah, okay then. I think I can put her with the crew stats you had - if I reduce the size of the cabins from Suites to Luxury Staterooms, that should do the trick. Got a preliminary stat block; give me a second and I'll post it. Capi3101 (talk) 17:35, August 24, 2015 (UTC)